Ryozanpaku's new master
by Dante K. Freeman
Summary: Odin has been defeated and Ragnarok has all but been disbanded, but after a very (very) brief respite from his battles, Kenichi finds himself in yet another situation with yet another opponent looking for a fight. Kenichi is starting think that perhaps he just wasn't meant to have a quiet life. (as if he didn't already know)


_The first chapter in my second ongoing series, there will be a few OC in this story as well as a few developments to some old characters. _

_I hope you enjoy (sorry for any grammatical errors)_

* * *

Chapter 1

"Another normal day, the sun is out, the wind is blowing and I haven't a care in the world… or that's at least what I would like to say." Kenichi Shirahama, age 17, high school second year who at first glance doesn't look like much, but in truth his life is not really all that simple, although he often wishes it was. For over a year now the boy has been attending a rather unique martial arts dojo called Ryozanpaku in order to gain strength to protect himself and his loved ones from the bullies and thugs in his town, but ever since his first fight he has had a large target on his back for every thug there was, especially the ones in the gang Ragnarok.

"Man, I'm sure as soon as I get home there's going to be some other crazy training exercise waiting for me. (Ever since I beat Ryuto I have been getting a break from the Ragnarok gang lately and I thought that that would mean less training for a bit, but according to master Koetsuji this is 'merely the calm before the storm,' it's been at least two months since then and now there drowning me with harder training than ever… this sucks.) As Kenichi continued on his way home he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, right in front of the river, in the park, he could see someone looking down at his own reflection in the water. The boy looked no older than himself, he had short-white spiked hair and pail skin, he seemed to be wearing a long blue training shirt and pants, except there didn't seem to be a left side to the shirt, showing of a dark blue scaled-shirt underneath. Curious of the stranger, Kenichi was tempted to approach him, a choice he would live to regret.

"Excuse me" Kenichi yelled, "Is there something wrong." "Huh, an opponent" the boy said as he turned to see the brown-spiky haired boy in a school uniform standing just on the other side of the park. "I see, so you where trying to sneak up on me huh." The boy misunderstood, "well it won't work," with that the boy quickly sprinted away from the river and directly towards Kenichi. "Hey wait a second, (he is fast)" Kenichi exclaimed as the boy reached him and began to throw an open handed strike towards him which he dodged. "Not bad, but can you dodge this," the boy flew through the strike toward Kenichi's back landing on his hands and using the momentum to kick towards his head, but he just dodged again, so the boy flew through the Strike and this time aimed for Kenichi's feet. He just continued to use the same technique to get around every inch of Kenichi, "(What is with this guy)" Kenichi wondered, "(he's just jumping all around me; I can burly keep up with his movements, Wait! Where did he go)." After loosing sight of him Kenichi soon could here something from behind him, but by the time he looked his way, it was too late. "Take this" the boy through an open palm towards Kenichi's chest, "(I can't dodge it, but maybe I can)" Kenichi tried to block the strike with his arms but the force still forced him back, "Damn, he's strong, I have to get back to my stance," "Not a chance" the boy flew to Kenichi's back again and thrust his elbow into his spine, doubling the force from his last strike and braking Kenichi's stance completely, then finally he spun back to his front and struck at his now unguarded front, "This is over" He used the massive force to solid his stance and launch Kenichi from his hand and into a tree ten feet away.

"Ahh… Damn it… he's …" before Kenichi could finish his thought, the boy had been rushing toward him again, "now your finished" the shouted while readying for a final blow. "Wait, I didn't come here to fight!" Kenichi closed his eyes as the boys attack stopped just in front of him. "Wait… you didn't come to attack me… (Oops)." The boy helped Kenichi up, got down on his Knees and began to beg for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I am so sorry! I was just in thought and when someone came at me from behind I just assumed the worst. Please, please forgive me, I'm sorry."

Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, it's just some small bruises, nothing I can't handle" Kenichi assured him. "(you know, this guy sort of reminds me of some one else I know)"

"Really, you're not mad at me"

"No, I'm not mad"

"Oh… well that's settled then, by the way I don't believe I have introduced myself yet, my name is Haita Akagi"

Oh… nice to meet you (well he sure got over betting the living crap out of me fast), my name is Kenichi Shirahama. I was just wondering if you needed some help, you looked like you were kind of lost when you were looking down at the river"

"You came to help a complete stranger, you're unusually kind…"

"(This guy seems to have no problems saying what he fells)"

"… well now that you mention it, I am kind of lost. You see me and my master came to this town looking for a specific dojo, but as soon as we got to this town he kind of ran off before we could find out where it was, huh… just like always."

"A dojo (wait could he mean…)"

"Yes, do you think you can tell me where it is, I tried to ask around but it doesn't seem that a lot of people know about it? The place I'm looking for is called Ryozanpaku, have you heard of it."

"What! You're looking for Ryozanpaku!"

* * *

_More chapters are on the way; hopefully it will not take too long_


End file.
